


Holding You Again

by Bakerbabe1832



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Female MC - Freeform, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerbabe1832/pseuds/Bakerbabe1832
Summary: After the events with Lucio and the masquerade, Asra has plans for how he's going to spend his time with Mc... But is there some truth he's been withholding all this time?
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Holding You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well make the first fic I ever publish be smut. Enjoy the soft soft boi in all his magical glory :)

My eyes fluttered open at the warm light streaming in through the window. For a moment I'm disoriented, forgetting where I was. The sweet smell of cloves and spices fills my lungs as I take in a deep breath, stretching my limbs. A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth as my memory comes back to me. 

Asra and I had taken a much needed little getaway to Nopal at his little sanctuary. After all of the events that had transpired with Lucio and the Masquerade, we both needed the rest and relaxation. We had only just arrived earlier in the afternoon when we decided we both could use a little nap. Based on the orange and pink lights spilling into the room, Asra had let me sleep for a little bit too long.

I humphed, sad to have woken up alone. I reluctantly left the warmth of the bed in search of Asra. The little hut wasn't very large, so it didn't take me long at all to find him and the source of the sweet aroma I'd smelled earlier in the kitchen.

He briefly looked up to me and smiled before turning his attention back to the fruits he was cutting up. "Hey there sleeping beauty."

I gave a tired chuckle, coming up behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning my chin against the back of his shoulder. "You could've woken me up," I countered his little jab, pressing a sleepy kiss to the crook of his neck right where he was his most ticklish.

He laughed, squirming a little but ultimately giving in to my little kisses. "You needed the rest."

I hummed, relenting to his point. I rested my chin again on his shoulder. "Whatcha cookin'? Smells good."

"Just a little treat. It's nearly done." He leaned over a little to glance at the oven.

I nodded into his back. "Do you want me to make us some tea?"

"Sure. Actually that blend we picked up from the market earlier would go perfect." 

"Sounds good to me." I slipped my arms away from his embrace, going to get the things I needed to make the tea. At the last moment though, he caught my hand and tugged me back.

"Hey," He pulled me into his chest so that he could trap me into a kiss. I can't help but chuckle a little against his lips, not expecting this. He smiles too, but continues to place well-intentioned kisses against my lips. When he pulls back, his sparkling eyes catch mine. His fingers softly squeeze mine in my hand that he's still holding. "Love you."

My chest warms. "Love you, too Asra."

The corner of his lips turn up into a smirk. He quickly places a kiss against my knuckles before letting me go about my task of making tea.

Before long we were both sat on the pile of pillows we had constructed, eating the cake he had made along with fresh fruit and the tea I'd prepared for us. Everything was exquisitely perfect. We talked until the sun had all but set behind the horizon. We talked about life, about what we wanted to do next. Now that our lives weren't surrounded by imminent danger, it seemed the possibilities for our future together were endless.

I took another sip of tea, which had long since gone cold but I didn't really mind. "We should travel. There's so many places you've gone... I want to see them with you."

He smiled, but still tucked his face away a little from me. I knew he felt guilty about all of the times he'd left me alone in the past. "I can think of a few places in particular you would like... The summers in Prakra are particularly beautiful, and there are so many festivals to attend."

I smiled at the prospect. "Plus, we know Nadia's family now. I'm sure they'd hook us up."

"Oh definitely," he laughed, though his expression turned more serious. "Honestly, I don't care what we do. As long as I'm with you, I'll be content."

I reached across the pillows between us, placing a hand on his. "Me too..."

Our eyes met, all the words we could have spoken weren't necessary. All I ever needed to do was look into his eyes and a certain kind of understanding passed between us. Suddenly, though Asra's eyes turned sinister as he tugged on my hand to make me scooch closer to him. "That being said... I do have a list of things I've been meaning to do with you now that I have you all to myself."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, catching his little innuendo. Our smiles started to mirror each other as I leaned in towards him. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm," he purred, our noses nearly touching. He slyly caught a piece of my hair and tucked it back behind my ear, his fingers lingering on my chin. "I'll warn you, it's quite a long list." His eyes flitted constantly to my mouth.

I edged in even closer, nudging his nose. "Well we should probably start at the top, then."

He hesitates for just a moment before he abruptly leans away, making me nearly topple over. "You know, I was thinking that we should try that new place on -"

"Oh my god," I laughed. "You're insufferable." I reached to grab his face and bring his lips to mine, losing my patience. 

His smile is mischievously wide, making it hard to kiss him as he can't help but chuckle at himself. But quickly he redirects his attention to me, holding my waist and keeping me close to him when he starts to kiss me back. Suddenly he hums, breaking away as if he's just remembered something. "Wait right here."

"Asra," I whined, grabbing his wrist as he stands up.

He laughs, "I just have to do something real quick." He brings my hand to his lips, kissing it briefly before letting it fall out of his grasp. "Now close your eyes."

I shook my head, closing my eyes reluctantly. "This better be good."

"I won't keep you waiting long, I promise." I heard him bustling around the place, doing something near the bedroom for sure. True to his word, it isn't long before he comes back over to me, taking my hands and helping me to my feet. "No peeking now," he murmured into my ear from behind me as he guided me through the hut.

I felt the familiar feeling of his magic lingering in the air, making me curious as to what on earth he could possibly have done. Finally, he steadies me in one spot . I feel his fingers slide over my face, covering my already closed eyes. "Okay... open."

With a flourish, he lifts his hands from my face. When I open my eyes, I can't help but take in a breath. Sure enough, we were in the bedroom now, but he had completely transformed the space. Every surface and ledge surrounding the bed was covered in dozens of glowing candles. Water-like rivulets floated gracefully in the air, bending and refracting the soft lights into glittering colors. It was like looking at crystals from a chandelier that moved fluidly like glitter in the air.. Everything was touched by magic, the aura of the room weighing comfortably on my soul. 

His arms wrap around my waist until we were flush together again so he could lean into my ear. "Told you it'd be worth it."

I let out a quiet laugh through my nose, turning myself in his arms and draping my arms around his neck. "You're one hell of a sappy romantic, aren't you?" He rolls his eyes and gives me a flustered little smile. I pressed up onto my toes to reassure him with a kiss. "It's perfect, Asra..."

He smiles, nudging his nose with mine. "You're perfect..."

I snorted, briefly kissing him again. "Shut up," I teased. 

He kissed me this time, humming against my lips. "It's true." He stepped forward into me, making me have to move backwards towards the bed. "Every single inch of you..." His kisses strayed from my lips, exploring my jaw and my throat. My pulse started to race. "...is perfect."

It felt like my breath was caught in my throat. I could barely think when he showed this kind of attention to me. He stepped again, inching me closer and closer to the bed until suddenly I tripped and sent us both falling onto the mattress. We both sort of laughed, startled. But he quickly refocused his attention back to littering my neck with kisses. I weaved my fingers into his hair, happy to keep him right where he was. 

His hands began to wander, trailing down my side and finding purchase at my waist as he tugged me gently against him. My back arched off of the bed into him, anxious to keep every point of contact we had. I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning as his mouth perused the hollow of my throat. God, I wanted him so badly. I hadn't known how deeply I craved to have him touch me this way, to feel him everywhere. My fingers wound tighter into his curls, letting loose deep longing sighs.

Then, I felt his hips start to dig into mine as he grinds into me. My legs part easily for him as he bears down into me, pressing up to capture my lips with his once again. A soft groan falls from his mouth into mine as he rolls against me, clearly enjoying himself. "Gods, I've waited so long to have you like this again," he pants into my ear.

I stall, eyes staring at the lights in the air above us as he eagerly kisses my neck again. A silent thought makes me want to ignore the nagging question on my mind, but curiosity got the better of me. "Again?"

He comes to a dead halt, a soft sigh escaping him and warming my throat. "I- I... Shit," he cursed under his breath.

"Have we had sex from before I can remember?" I couldn't pin down the emotion I was feeling. Part of me had wondered if we'd been physical before I died. He's never really elaborated on what kind of relationship we had back then.

It looks like it physically pains him to prop himself up beside me and look me in the eyes. "Yeah, we have." Wheels were turning in my brain. How could he have failed to mention this before now? "We were never officially... together, but we did hook up a few times in the years before you... before you-" He always had trouble saying it, but he didn't need to.

"Oh..." was all I could work up to say, suddenly bothered with myself that I had disrupted the mood. I didn't want him to feel bad. It was just a lot to wrap my head around.

He reached to fix a piece of my hair, then continuing to brush through some strands with his fingertips. The tender touches had already started to soothe my anxiety. "We never really talked about it, but I felt like we both knew there was a possibility for something more. At least I was sure that I was falling for you... I will always regret not telling you then."

"Asra..." I tried to stop him. There was no point trying to fix the past.

His hand settled on my face, brushing my cheekbone with his thumb. He shook his head. "I know... I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now. I wasn't quite sure how to bring it up."

"It's okay." I started to smile. "I'm mostly jealous that I've had to imagine you naked all this time, you lucky duck."

He gave a low laugh, bringing his face close so he could kiss the knowing smile off of my lips. "Do you still want to-"

"Sweetheart," I interrupted him, making sure to meet his eyes. "It's still our first time together."

His smirks, pressing us apart for a moment. "Let me look at you..." He's watching me inquisitively as I reach up to touch his cheek. He leans into my palm, turning in to kiss it, never taking his eyes off of mine. Then his eyes rake all the way up and down my body. My cheeks burn under their scrutiny, knowing my hair must be mussed and my clothes askew. He smiles, nonetheless. "Beautiful," he whispers softly, trailing his fingers across a part of my belly that had been exposed as my shirt rode up.

I fight the urge to flinch as his feathery touch tickles my skin. I brush his cheek with my thumb, admiring his beauty as well, as his fingers drifted below the hem of my shirt. My breath catches as his hand trails up and up, taking my shirt along with it. His touch halts just under my bust. "Can I?"

I nodded wordlessly, sitting up just enough for him to lift the garment over my head. I feel myself smile as I watch the blush on his body travel across his skin even to the tips of his ears. I thought I would be more embarrassed to be naked with him, but I mostly just felt safe. His hands were home for me. There's no one else I would trust my most intimate parts with. 

A sudden jolt of confidence surged through me as I pressed up to kiss him, making us both sit up. My hands search his torso for the bottom of his shirt, running my fingers underneath the fabric and onto his warm abdomen. I craved his skin, to feel it against mine. He seemed to respond in kind to my hungry request, tossing off his sash and letting me rid him of his shirt. He drives our chests together, our skin hot with desire as we quickly resume our feverish kisses. I couldn't help but sigh, "Asra... I want you."

He mindlessly runs his fingers over my skin. "Lie down," he commands, as a hint of a smirk shows through his serious expression.

I do as he asks, laying down onto the pillows. His hands stay on me, drifting lower and lower as I fall back. He looks over me for a moment, watching my eager eyes waiting for him. Then he lowers himself down over me, making me part my legs to make room for him. He starts to pepper lingering kisses all across my body, starting at my neck and working his way down my chest to the dip between my breasts. I can feel his hot breath warming my skin as he travels further, leaving kisses on my belly. I feel his hands drop to my hips, grasping at the waistband of my pants. His eyes look up to meet mine for a moment as he starts to tug the fabric down my legs. He sits up as he finishes the job, kissing my thighs and even my knees until my pants lay on the floor, completely forgotten. 

I feel my heart beating in my throat, aching with anticipation. His hands traverse my body, pushing my thighs even further apart. He places kisses on the inside of my thighs, my sex pulsing with heat as I feel my arousal start to drip from me. Asra seems to notice this, smiling as his fingers ghost across my labia. "You're already so wet, look at you..."

He slides a fingers down my slit, making me want to squirm. His thumb gently starts to massage my clit. A heated sigh escapes me as my nerves tingle and pleasure starts to course through my veins. While I'm distracted, he lowers his head down between my legs, surprising me when his tongue teases me. 

My breath catches in my throat. "Oh my god, Asra." I reach a hand down into his hair, knotting his curls between my fingers as I try to gain purchase on something. I fight the urge to moan at every touch, the stimulation overwhelming and remarkable at the same time. He pushes a finger inside of me, quickly adding a second when he hears my eager noises. I feel his fingers curl inside of me, my grip tightening in his hair even more.

He lifts his head only to meet my eyes when he speaks. "Does this feel good?"

I nod helplessly. "Yes, gods please don't stop."

He kisses my mound affectionately before speaking again, his fingers still fucking me and making me writhe beneath him. "Do you want me to help you cum, love?"

Every fiber of my being was ready, tension building in my abdomen even as he spoke. "Yes..."

He started to move his fingers faster inside of me, my breathing turning more and more ragged by the second. He kisses my clit, the slow movement of his tongue an alarming juxtaposition to his hands. I feel myself building to climax, digging helplessly into his hair. And then I tip just over the edge just as his tongue swirls quickly around my clit. I'm a moaning mess, trying not to let my shaking thighs crush Asra as he helps my ride out my orgasm. He takes his fingers out of me, holding my legs apart as he licks at my cunt. 

His eyes flit up to meet mine, starting to crawl his way up to me. "Good?" he purred.

"Very," I panted, still catching my breath as his hand reached to cradle my face and his mouth found mind once again. "It would be even better," I teased him, grabbing the waistband of his pants and pulling him down on top of me, "if you would get out of these damn pants."

He rolled his hips unconsciously, his head rolling back a little bit. "I'd have to agree."

We crashed our lips together again, both getting the same idea as we sat up. It didn't take long to get him out of the rest of his clothes, what with me helping to rip them off him. I tried not to let my eyes bulge as I saw his dick, hard and swollen already against his stomach. 

Looking at him like this reminded me suddenly of a Greek statue, a man frozen in this wonderful moment of life and passion captured as a moving, gracious sculpture right before my eyes. I trailed my hand along the hard line that ran down the middle of his torso, noting for a second how smooth his skin was. He was warm, a deep and rich blush glowing softly beneath his caramel skin. His aura was incredible. It usually shined a bright purple, matching his eyes. Now it was still purple but ripples of magenta, lavender, fuchsia, and hints of gold flowed all around him. I couldn't help but be awestruck by him. "You are gorgeous..."

He smiled, the candlelight hitting his eyes just right so that they seemed to glow. His aura shifted to a deep scarlet at the edges. "I want you so bad, Mc."

I felt my heart start to race again, my fingers tracing lower and lower until I was able to hold his member in my hand. His breath hitched. Encouraged, I placed my other hand on his chest, silently urging him to lay back against the pillows. I gently started to stroke him, my eyes transfixed on the expressions I was drawing out of him. His eyes closed, swollen lips parting gracefully to let out a sigh. 

While he was distracted, I lowered my head down and started to take him into my mouth. His eyes shot open as he groaned. I was teasing the underside of his cock with my tongue which made him bite his bottom lip. I took as much of him in as I could, a hand at the base to cover my lack of skill. He didn't seem to mind, letting loose all sorts of noises. He leaned forward to swipe my hair back so he could see me better. "Gods..." he groaned, his hand settling just at the nape of my neck. "I'm way too close right now, Mc. Fuck that feels good."

I felt his cock twitch in my mouth. Man, he wasn't lying. He was going to cum if I kept going. So I pulled off of him with a soft pop, stroking a few times more as I pressed up to reach his mouth again. His hand that was on my neck drew me in close while the other one pulled me onto him by my waist. He gently rolled us over so that now I was beneath him, our lips never parting. His hands trailed down my body as he kissed me, deep and slow. I could tell he was going to take his time with me.

His hands reached my hips, tugging them up against his. My back arches off of the bed to meet him, eager and excited. He stops for a second, seeming breathless. "I just... want to make sure you want to keep going."

I appreciated that he asked, but my body was more than ready for him. I was filled to the brim with lust. "Stop stalling and fuck me."

He laughed, kissing a spot right below my ear so he could whisper to me, "I fucking love you."

I couldn't help but laugh too. "I love you too, baby, but I am being very serious."

He smirked. "Hearing you loud and clear, my love." He kissed me soundly, a hand still resting around my hips. I feel him reach to situate himself towards my entrance, pausing only for a moment before he pushes himself in. It feels as if I fall apart in his arms, immediately moaning at the feeling of him inside of me. Asra curses under his breath as he adjusts, clearly trying to keep his composure. Then he starts to rock his hips, slowly testing me out.

The initial pain subsides quickly, forgetting everything but the fact that this boy was mine. Waves upon waves of pleasure crash over me as I listen to Asra who was unsurprisingly vocal. "You feel so good." "Gods, you're perfect." "Just like that, love."

Asra was beautiful, absolutely glowing with lust and love. Still, he thrust so slowly. I was having trouble keeping at his pace, bucking my hips into his involuntarily. My hands twist into the bed sheets, absolutely overwhelmed. Seeing this, Asra pries my hands into his, locking my arms above my head and intertwining our fingers together. He kissed me, our bodies so close to each other like this. He groans in-between open-mouthed kisses, lighting a fire in my belly. 

"More, please Asra..." I pleaded.

It was almost like he was waiting for me to say it because he immediately thrust into me harder and deeper, making me gasp. He pressed into me, his head in the crook of my neck surely leaving marks behind as his teeth grazed my skin. Helpless without the use of my arms, I tightened my grip on his hands and arched my back into his movements. He was kissing wherever he could reach, the hunger in his actions becoming clearer by the second. 

His hands slipped from mine, gliding softly across my skin until they seemed satisfied just propping himself up so that he could grind his hips even harder into me. With my hands free, I immediately held onto him. My arms hooked under his and anchored themselves on his shoulders, feeling his lean muscles thrum beneath my fingertips.

All around us, I felt the comfortable weight of our magic in the air. There was no telling where his started and mine began, our auras mixing and fusing into one. My soul felt free, uninhibited as we couldn't help but let our magic flow freely, reaching out for each other. It felt as easy as breathing.

He'd really picked up the pace now, leaving me moaning into his neck. I felt the familiar build up of tension tugging me toward climax. "Oh, gods. I'm going to cum."

His voice was breathy in my ear. "You can let go. I've got you."

His words seemed to send me over the edge and into another orgasm. The noises that left me were unapologetically loud as my fingers dug into Asra's skin. Overwhelmed, I was surprised when he let loose a powerful moan. "Mc, fuck..." And suddenly he was cumming inside of me, biting his lip as we both rode out our climaxes.

We were both breathless, nevertheless he still found my lips with his and gave me soft kisses. I felt him pull out of me with a sigh. He rolled off of me and propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over my face. I smiled at him, still catching my breath as he reached to fix my hair and cradle my cheek in his palm. I held onto his wrist, turning to kiss his palm while I looked into his blissed-out eyes. In return he kisses me, a slow passionate kind of kiss that made me absolutely melt into him.

"You," he purred, "are magnificent."

I chuckled, reaching up to drape my arms around his neck. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm," he hummed against my lips. "I'm so happy you're mine."

My smile widened. "Me too." I carded my fingers through his hair, laughing as he leaned into my touch. I was debating making a joke, wondering if it was too soon or not. "As good as you remember?"

He grinned, looking absolutely love-sick. "Exponentially better... This time I know you love me too."

My chest warmed, pulling him down to kiss me softly. "Asra..." He held onto me tight. "I don't remember anything from before. But I'm absolutely sure that I've always loved you."

I could tell my words meant more than I could even imagine, his whole face lighting up like some weight was lifted off of his soul. He laid down beside me, pulling me in close so I was against his chest. I heard his heartbeat, always keeping time with mine. "How did I get so lucky?"

I placed a kiss against his chest, reveling in his warmth. "Because the world couldn't stand for us to be apart."


End file.
